Fuego Y Hielo
by Noel21043
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Elsa y Anna fuesen separadas la una de la otra? y si ¿Elsa y Zuko se conocieran cuando eran niños? y si ¿Se vuelven a encontrar y Zuko y sus otros amigos ayudan a Elsa a enconrar a su hermana? Esta historia lleva un poco de humor para que no se aburran
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui teneis mi nueva historia disfrutarla**

Una noche tranquila de primavera, algo pasa en la carcel real de la Nación del Fuego.

-Encontrarla viva o muerta-dice el jefe de la guardia dando ordenes a dos guardias maestros del fuego que se van en busca de esa persona misteriosa.

Y esa persona no es nada mas y nada menos que una maestra del hielo y la nieve. De una Nación ya destruida pero con gente de esa nación escondida en las otras naciones restantes Agua, Tierra y Fuego

Nuestra pequeña amiga es una chica de unos 13 años de edad y con el pelo rubio casi blanco,los ojos azules y la piel muy palida. Ella esta perdida por los muros de palacio real cuando...

-Vamos creo haberla visto por aqui-se oye a un guardia hablandole a su compañero desde lejos

Cuando ella se da cuenta ya se les ve las cabezas a lo lejos de ella se encuentra con un pasadiso escondido en los arbustos que da al palacio, seria peligroso entrar pero no tenia obsion, asi que, entro. Justo cuando los dos guardias pasan de largo se oye a alguien llorar desde dentro el otro lado del pasadiso, a ella le da la curiosidad y entra a ver quien esta llorando, cuando llega al lugar se esconde detras de un arbol, cuando mira ve que hay un chico sentado en un banco con la cara en sus piernas mientras sus brazos se abrazaban a las piernas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dice ella saliendo de su escondite y asustando al chico el cual le lanza una pequeña rafaga de fuego la cual ella bloquea con un pequeño muro de hielo

-¿Como has hecho eso?!-dice él muy sorprendido

-Eso me da igual lo que quiero saber es por qué me as atacado?!-dice ella muy enfadada

-Perdón pero me has asustado-dice el chico disculpandose-Me llamo Zuko y tú?

-Elsa, oye por qué lloras?-dice ella un poco preocupada

-Por nada dejalo-dice él

-Zuuuuuukooooo-se oye a una niña de unos 10 años llamandolo

-Esa debe de ser Azula-dice Zuko para si mismo

-Quien es Azula?-pregunta Elsa confundida

-La irritante de mi hermana pequeña-dice él, provocando que ella se ria-Volveras mañana?

-No se puede-dice ella levantandose del suelo donde estaban sentados

-Bueno adios hasta mañana-dice Zuko iendose

-Lo siento mucho pero no habra un mañana-dice Elsa colocandose el gorro de la capa morada en la cabeza y iendose por el pasadiso lo que significaba que ya no volveria


	2. Chapter 2

**Seguimos con el fic crossover de Zuko x lo disfruten**

Zuko estaba en su estudio terminando con sus deberes reales cuando llamaron a la puerta

-puedo pasar ?-dice Iroh desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-pasa-dice Zuko,como su tio entra corriendo hacia el con Katara y Aang.

-Zuko a pasado algo horrible-dice Katara casi gritando

-A aparecido una chica herida en la puerta del palacio desmallada-dice Aang, mientras Zuko salia corriendo para ver que se acercaba hacia la emfermeria empezaba a hacerse un frio invernal.

le cae una gota de agua en la cara -que es esto ?-dice él,cuando mira al techo ve una helada formarse encima de él, como Aang y Katara llegan a él

- que pasa ?-dice el avatar antes de mirar asustado el techo a la vez que Katara

-pero como ?-dice Zuko conmosionado hasta que se oye un grito de la dos chicos se miran como diciendo '' tu tambien as oido eso '' despues salen corriendo hasta que llegan a su destino,

la sorpresa de los tres fue el ver la puerta congelada con nieve en el suelo y pequeños caranbanos de hielo en el suelo apuntandolos.

-AHHHHHHH- se oye desde dentro a Sokka y a Suki gritando de terror.

-tenemos que entrar - la chica asustada y preocupada por su hermano.

3 segundos y Zuko quema la puerta viendo a sus dos amigos escondidos detras de un sofa y a una chica con una capa morada puesta ( llevaba una capucha puesta lo que no se le podia ver la cara ) toda la habitacion estaba congelada y hacia un frio pornto la chica de la capa huye por la ventana al ver que tiene visita y Zuko la persigue dejando a sus amigos con los guardias.

Cuando estan a las afueras de la ciudad Zuko quema un arbol para cortarle el camino y el plan sale bien pero ella no parece importarle porque lo congela y lo salta hasta que se para creyendo que él se a dado por vencido pero pronto el fuego empieza a rodearla y él aparece y se abre camino por el fuego que él a creado.

-tranquilizate solo quiero saber por que estas aqui-dice el para tranquilizarla pero cuando el se acrecaba a ella , ella mas se alejaba hasta que un guardia le quema la capa, lo que provoca que ella se la quite rebelando su aspecto .ella era una chica con los ojos azules zafiro, el pelo rubio platino y la piel palida. llevaba un vestido verde azulado oscuro y un jersei de cuello vuelto debajo y unas medias negras. parecia ropa de la realeza.

Pronto diez u once guardias capturan a la chica y alejan a Zuko de ella.

Zuko!,estas bien, estaba muy preocupado, tranquilo ya lo se todo ...-dice Iroh hasta que se da cuenta que su sobrino no le esta haciendo y esta mirando fijamente a la chica capturada-Zuko, estas bien ?

-si estoy bien-dice el joven para disculparse y vuelve a mirar a la chica alejarse que lo mira asustada como diciendo '' ayudame, por favor ''

-volvamos a casa hoy a sido un dia muy largo-dice el anciano acompañando a su sobrino al palacio

Despues de cenar, cuando todo el mundo esta durmiendo, Zuko se levanta y va a ver a esa chica para saber como llega ve a un guardia dormido

-ejem-dice él despertando al guardia que lo mira asustado

-perdoneme, su majestad-dice el guardia para disculparse

-te perdo pero como te vuelva e ver durmiendo en horas de trabajo...-dice él amenazante-bueno da igual, abre la celda quiero ver a la prisionera-ordena al soldado que abre la celda y se vuelve a su puesto-yo nunca e estado aqui de acuerdo-dice antes de entrar.

-estas bien ?-le pregunta a la chica que estaba encogida llorando en una esquina

-si- dice ella limpiandose las lagrimas que le caian por la cara

-entonses por que lloras ?-pregunta el nuevamente,ella no contesto a esa pregunta mientras miraba a otro lado

-como te llamas ?-pregunta él un poco preocupado y ella lo mira amenazante

-Elsa-dice ella si mirando al suelo

-no puede ser- dice él recordando a la niña rubia que conocio 10 años atras-no te acuerdas de mi-cuando lo mira recuerda al niño llorando con la cara quemada que conocio con 11 años

-Zuko?-dice ella conmocionada-eres tu ?

Él asiente sonriendo haciendo que ella tambien sonria mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su unico amigo de la eso Zuko se sorprende un poco pero luego la abraza con fuerza

-por favor sacame de aqui-le dice ella asustada y triste al oido lo que hace que el la saque de la celda y se la lleve a su habitacion sin que nadie se de cuenta

-creo que no nos han visto-dice el mirando los pasillos del palacio desde la puerta para ver si hay alguien por hay

-y ahora que hacemos piensan que me e escapado-dice elsa sentandose en la cama

-quedarte aqui hasta que pueda sacarte del palacio o convencer a mi tio para que te quedes-dice él mientras cerraba la puerta y miraba hacia ella

-como me voy a quedar aqui-dice ella un poco asustada

-tranquila esta todo pensado-dice Zuko sacando dos mantas y un cojin, mientras que los ponia en el suelo y se tumbaba en ellas

-pero como vas a dormir en el suelo es tu casa-dice Elsa, haciendo que él se levante y se acerque a ella

-y tu eres mi invitada y no puedo dejar que hagas eso-dice él enbosando una sonrisa y haciendo que ella suspire y se duerma en la se vuelve a acostar en el suelo cubierto de mantas y mira hacia Elsa ya dormida mirando a el -buenas noches,Elsa-dice con una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos


	3. Chapter 3

**Seguimos con el crossover de Avatar y Frozen. Que lo disfruten**

A la mañana siguiente

-Mmm. . . .-dijo Elsa despertandose por la luz del sol que da en la ventana hasta que ve la cara de un anciano conocido y cabreado. Adivinad quien era

-ZUKO!-dice este despertando a Zuko

-En que pasa aqui-a lo que el otro contesta-tio que haces aqui?!

-Eso digo yo de esta bruja de hielo-dice el anciano que resulto ser Iroh

-Te lo puedo explicar-dice Zuko ya levantado del suelo con Elsa detrás de él un poco asustada

-HABLA!-dice Iroh más enfadado aún

Despues de toda la regañina que se llevaron y el contarle la historia Iroh se calmo y asecto a Elsa en el palacio, pero con la condicion de no congelar nada de dentro

-QUEEEEEEEEE!?-dijeron Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki y Toph despues de que Zuko se lo contara todo lo que paso

-Bueno que os parece?-dice Zuko contento

-A mi me parece bien siempre de que no sea peligrosa-dice Katara informando de lo que Suki y ella piensan

-Yo digo lo mismo-dice Aang-A proposito y Elsa?

-En su nueva habitación mi tio le a dicho algo de unos regalos de bienvenida o algo asi-dice Zuko cuando oye ruidos detrás de él, y lo más sorprendente es lo que ve, a su tio y a Elsa hablando como verdaderos amigos cuando al dia anterior su tio la llamase mas de mil veces bruja de hielo

-Hey chicos-dice Elsa corriendo hacía ellos, se veía diferente ahora llevaba un vestido con tonos de azul y purpura con los filos de pelo blanco y un collar en forma de copo de nieve y una trenza especial y empezaba por arriba como si tubiese el pelo suelto con unas trenzas pequeñas hechas a los lados que se unian a lo que quedaba de pelo en una trenza que caia por se hombro izquierdo (el vestido es el de maestra del agua en deviantart pero con distinto peinado.

-Woah-dijeron todos menos Zuko que bajo la cabeza por que tenia la cara tan roja como un tomate

-Zuko que te pasa?-dijo Elsa confundida mirando a Zuko que se dio la vuelta por su cara-bueno da igual, solo quería saber si alguien podría enseñarme la ciudad

-Nosotros te acompañamos-dijo Katara muy contenta-Zuko vas a venir con nosotros?

-Y-ya voy-dice él cuando ya no tenia la cara tan roja como antes

-Pos vamos-dijo Elsa antes de agarrar la muñeca de Zuko y salir corriendo con él

Despues de un rato enseñandole la ciudad ... despues de cenar ...

Zuko anda solo por los pasillos del palacio a las 12 de la noche o más despues de preparar todo lo que tenia que preparar, se oye a alguien la oyo se fue corriendo para saber quien era cuando el llanto lo lleva a la habitación de Elsa. Cuando abre ve a Elsa llorando y toda la habitación congelada

-Elsa, estas bien?-dice él sentandose en la cama al lado de Elsa

-No, no estoy bien-dice ella llorando aún más y abrazando a Zuko-acabo de recordar una cosa que creia haber olvidado

-El que?-dice él muy confuso

-A mi hermana-cuando ella dijo eso Zuko se quedo en blanco no sabia que decir, ni que hacer

-Lo siento mucho-dijo él para intentar consolarla

**Y eso es todo amigos espero que os aya gustado, ah y un adelanto especial Anna y Kristoff saldran en el capitul Azula en el 5 o 6**


End file.
